Forum:Sanctaphrax ImageMap
On this page I am making a clickable map of Sanctaphrax so that when you click on, say, the School of Light and Darkness you will be taken to the page about it. Once I am done this will go on the Sanctaphrax page. Feel free to add links to this if you know what you're doing and if you don't but are willing to find out look here. If you do add any links please post a message here. I am also doing an ImageMap for Edge.PNG here, and I am thinking of making a colour coded version of this one. If there are any other maps that you want done, any links that you want added to this map, or any questions, suggestions or comments that you may have please message me on my talk page, or post a comment in the comments section. AM666999talk 20:28, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Links to add to the ImageMap Left part of image The entire of the inset heartrock image is now complete The Floating Rock - complete & linking to Flight-Rocks as there is no Sanctaphrax Rock page or subsection, and another part of the imagemap will link to the Sanctaphrax page itself Stonecomb - complete Sanctaphrax Tunnel - complete Great Library Tunnel - complete Great West Tunnel - complete Heartrock - complete Treasury Chamber - complete Guard Chamber - complete; is currently linking to Treasury Guard as there is no Guard Chamber page Ancient Laboratory - complete Loftus Observatory - complete School of Mist (towers) - complete West Landing - complete East Landing - complete Low Sky - complete Middle Sky - complete High Sky - complete Sanctaphrax Chain - complete Sky-cages - complete Hanging-baskets - complete Right part of image All 7 main Schools: :School of Mist :School of Light and Darkness :Knights Academy :Academy of Wind :College of Rain :Institute of Ice and Snow :College of Cloud Minor Academies - the groups of buildings as shown on the map; will link to Sanctaphrax#The_14_Minor_Academies as there is no Minor Academies or Minor Academy page West Landing -complete East Landing -complete Cages - complete Baskets - complete Viaduct -complete West Steps -complete East Steps-complete Great Hall-complete Mosaic-complete Great Library-complete Fountain House-complete The writing in the key below the image will also be linked: :Seven "Schools" of Sanctaphrax - will link to Sanctaphrax#The_Seven_Schools as there is no page for it :School of Mist - complete :School of Light and Darkness -complete :Knights Academy -complete :Academy of Wind - complete :College of Rain - complete :Institute of Ice and Snow -complete :College of Cloud -complete :Fourteen Minor Academies - will link to Sanctaphrax#The_14_Minor_Academies as there is no page for it :Academy of Gloom - complete :Academy of Dusk - complete :Academy of Drizzle -.complete :Academy of Hailstones -complete :Academy of Breeze -complete :Academy of Balm -complete :Academy of Dawn - complete :Academy of Squall - complete :Academy of Fog -complete :Academy of Gust - complete :Academy of Whirlwind - complete :Academy of Sleet - complete :Academy of Thunder - complete :Academy of Lightning - complete As you can see I have a lot of work to do, so if anyone could help it would be much appreciated! Comments Please post any comments here. 11th of March, 2017: I added the Skies and the Chain as well as East Landing. ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 09:11, March 11, 2017 (UTC)Gloamglozer I added the minor academies, what's missingv on the right side is the buildings, that's it ''Gloamglozer'' Need help? 18:56, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Finally done with this annoying ImageMap! And it works! ''Gloamglozer'' Message me! 10:58, December 12, 2017 (UTC)Gloamglozer